


The Sad Café

by KindListener



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Closeted Character, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Jock Straps, M/M, Mirror Sex, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rutting, Seduction, Shapeshifting, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Touching, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Pairing(s):Ash Williams x Zas'ura (OC), Pablo Simón Bolívar x Zas'ura (OC), Ash Williams x Pablo Simón BolívarWarnings:Watersports.Summary:Ash meets his match at a drive-by diner, grabbing food for the gang while on the road. The early bird special sure is good this time of year.(Yes, all of the chapters are named after songs by the Eagles because Ash listens to a lot of them. Maybe a little too much. ALSO!! Please go look at thegreat artdone by Sweatbots. ♡♡)
Relationships: Ash Williams/Original Male Character(s), Pablo Simón Bolívar/Ash Willaims, Pablo Simón Bolívar/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hyperfixation Collection





	1. The Sad Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Ash and the gang call to grab some waffles, from a roadside diner. Turns out they end up getting more than they bargained for.
> 
> [Set just after E03S01, "Books from Beyond".]

In the early morning sunlight, Ash Williams's eyes are growing bleary as he drives down the long, dusty road. Pablo woke up not long ago and quietly turned on some Deep Purple. Kelly still isn't awake, splayed over the back seat, a blanket tucked under her chin. Passing by a sign advertising the Sunshine Diner, Ash straightens and glances over at the younger man beside him.  
"Fancy some waffles and coffee?" He whispers, careful not to wake the sleeping princess on the backseat.  
"That sounds awesome, Jefe." Pablo yawns and stretches as they continue down the road to the cozy, little diner at the side of the road.

After parking, Ash gets out and stretches his back, every vertebrae clicking as he arches his spine. He hisses quietly as he rolls his shoulder blades, watching Pablo get out to stretch his legs with a relieved sigh.  
"Want me to get 'em?" He asks but Ash shakes his head.  
"Nah, it's fine. I need to stretch my legs and take a piss so, y'know, take it easy." The older man replies, patting the wallet in his pocket and winking. "Waffles, maple syrup and a coffee?"  
"Sounds great. And the same for Kelly, yeah?"

Wandering into the diner, the bell over the door rings and eyes look up at Ash from the cash register. Vivid, emerald eyes belonging to a cute redhead in a yellow apron.  
"Mornin', sugar. What can I get for you?" She asks, beaming at him as he walks on over, legs still a little stiff from the drive.  
"Umm... Just three early bird specials to go, please." He smiles as he hands her the money, cheap for a lot of food.  
"With syrup or strawberries or both?" She asks and Ash deliberates for a moment before grinning.  
"One of each, please." He announces and she nods, jotting it down.  
"Comin' right up, sweetpea." She replies with a wink as she heads into the kitchen.

Making his way to the front bar, Ash sees a small, blonde man, probably in his mid-twenties, with his nose in a book. He wears thick, brown-rimmed glasses, eyes a shining blue that sparkles in the early morning light. A few light freckles are spattered across his nose and cheeks and his lips are full and rose-coloured. He wears a red, raglan shirt, tight, black jeans and a pair of black sneakers, his oversized, blue hoodie and messenger bag hung over the back of his stool. Ash sits next to him, curiously peering over his shoulder to look at the book; _'Malleus Maleficarum'_. Huh. The older man looks around, not noticing anyone else in the diner, despite it's sweet and charming appearance. That's good for him, though; no fear of people seeing what the legendary Ash Williams is about to do.

"That's some heavy reading." Ash states and the younger man lifts his head, blinking owlishly as he sits up and turns his attention to the one-handed man.  
"Oh, this? No, it's just some...light reading." The younger man chuckles as he folds the page corner over and slides the book into his messenger bag.  
"You know a lot about demons?" Ash asks and the other man shakes his head.  
"It's just a stupid fascination. I know they aren't real but the mythology is utterly intriguing." He smiles, sapphire eyes glinting behind his glasses. Ash's breath catches in his throat. The younger man is damn near irresistable, like he was made for the old Deadite-slayer.  
"... Yeah. U-Umm..." Fuck. Damn it, Ash; keep it together. You might be able to smooth-talk the ladies but *this*? Just keep a cool head and stay composed. The blonde's thighs look slim and grabbable in those jeans, shoulders perfectly accented in his t-shirt. This shouldn't be so hard, for God's sake. "What's your name?"  
"Call me Zip." The young man beams, holding out his smooth, dexterous hand. Realising that Ash would have to shake with his lack of hand, the blonde goes bright red and swallows thickly. His wrist goes limp and he tucks it back by his side. "I'm so sorry." He squeaks, staring forward as his cheeks turn beet red. It's horribly endearing, watching him blush over something so small.  
"No worries." Ash replies slowly as an awkward silence falls between them. "Would you mind-- Uhh..." He tries but the words get lost in his throat.  
"Mind what?" He asks, innocent eyes wide and full lips parted as he looks up into Ash's face with concern.  
"... Coming to the bathroom with me...?" The older man tries and Zip cocks his head in confusion because Ash really does have to piss after such a long drive.  
"What?"

After following him to the men's bathroom, Ash opens his mouth to speak but can't quite make it.  
"So you want me to...?" Zip asks shyly, his cheeks somehow going a darker shade of red as he glances down, noticing the large tent at the front of the older man's pants, a mix of recent arousal and morning wood. "What do you...?" Gently grasping his shoulders, Ash bows his head into the younger man's neck, running his lips across the smooth, tender flesh there. Upon further inspection, the kid smells of blood, sweat and come, a heady mixture that has his head reeling. The innocent attitude and the scent on his skin don't add up. There has to be something the blonde isn't telling him. Even if there is, Ash doesn't know how to bring it up as he busies himself, softly pressing kisses across the crook of the kid's neck, eliciting airy moans from his throat, only spurring the old demon-hunter on.  
"I want you to keep quiet." The older man whispers against his skin. His hands grab clumsily at the older man's belt, tugging the end through the loops so he can unbuckle it with shaky fingers.

"Is this your...first time, sweetheart?" Ash murmurs as Zip nervously falls to his knees, sapphire eyes lidded with want as his back presses to the door.  
"Umm... Y-Yeah." The blonde whimpers, bracing his hands against the older man's stocky thighs. His voice is dipping, brows drawn up in caution as he reaches for the button of Ash's pants. The older man can't find it in him to be harsh to this kid that's so eager to get on his knees.  
"Don't worry. I'll treat you good, baby." The demon-hunter sighs as he guides Zip's trembling fingers to the button-fly of his pants. They fall open and the younger man finds his only so hard, imprisoned within the confines of his tight, grey jock strap, a damp patch developing at the pulsing crown. The younger man instinctively moans, laboured breaths pouring from his parted lips. He's dying for a leak but he isn't going to look a gift horse -- in the form of a blowjob from a gorgeous blonde -- in the mouth. "For a virgin, you sure are eager. I'm not complainin', I just..." He trails off as Zip reaches for the hem of the garment, tugging it down to free his erection.  
"How do I...?" The blonde asks and Ash reaches down, wrapping his flesh hand around his cock and giving it a few, slow pumps and pulling the foreskin over the head to reveal the blushing crown.  
"It's just like eating a popsicle; you give it a long lick, wrap your lips around it then suck it and savour the flavour." He replies, a thin sheen of sweat beading across his brow as he watches the kid staring hungrily at his cock. The blonde leans forward, carefully licking at the tip, the tip of his tongue running along the sensitive flesh of his frenulum and making Ash groan lowly. "Nngh...! Yeah, sweetheart... That's the spot..."

With the older man's encouragement, Zip wraps his lips around the head, slowly taking more and more into his mouth. His mouth is sinfully warm and slick and Ash could swear this kid's mouth was made for cock. He moans wantonly and the demon-hunter's breath catches in his throat.  
"Look up at me, baby. Lemme see how good I'm treatin' ya..." Sapphire eyes look up at him and... "Holy shit..." He looks like he wants nothing more than to be choked on Ash's cock for the rest of his Goddamn life. A groan rises from his chest, deep and low, as the younger man takes him all the way down, nose buried in the nest of hair around the base. His glasses are skewed slightly and he already looks so ruined, so debauched, *deflowered*. "Oh, fuck, baby... You got a prime, cock-sucking -- hahh... -- mouth on you..." Ash groans, threading the fingers of his flesh hand into the kid's soft, blonde hair. His cock must be jammed halfway down the kid's neck and he can feel every time he swallows, throat pulsing thick and hot around him. "Fuuuuck..." He's already so close to coming, he can see his peak. He doesn't have the stamina he used to and having Zip stare up at him like he's a starved man isn't helping. Rocking his hips gingerly, Ash can feel the crown of his cock rub against the back of his throat, making him gag a little and make these adorable gasping noises before the older man cruelly shoves his cock back inside, feeling the kid's throat flutter hopelessly around it. "F-Fuck, kid...! That's-- Ugh... You're so tight. I'm--" His tone is clipped and strained as he tries his best not to come.

Zip is rolling his hips forward, his own erection pressed against the thigh of his skinny jeans. Noticing this, Ash shifts his weight, his stump arm supporting himself against the door as he presses his shoe down against the kid's aching crotch, giving him something to rut up against.  
"You're a good boy, aren't you, baby...? Such a good boy... Suckin' daddy's cock like a good, li'l' slut... H-Hahhn..." The words leave him as a choked out breath as he continues to rock his hips against the blonde's face. His tongue is pressed up against the underside, teeth subconsciously scraping around the older man's girth as he uses his throat like his personal fuckhole. "Fuckin'...Christ, I'm gonna... Fuck, I'm gonna come...all over your pretty, li'l' face..." Pulling out, Zip collapses against the door, lips red and swollen as he keens up against the sole of Ash's worn-out boot. With his flesh hand, the older man begins stroking his cock at a quick pace, his heart thumping in his chest as he watches the kid drool and stare vacantly at his cock, lips wet with saliva. "Y-Yeah, baby, I'm gonna... Gonna come...!" He squeezes his eyes shut, bucking into his grip as he reaches his peak, white ropes painting the kid's face, dripping from his glasses, over the bridge of his sculpted nose, down the line of his sharp jaw and onto his shirt. "Oh, fuck! Coming! F-Fuck, yeah!" He drenches the kid in his come but then... Oh, dear God... The dams break open. He can feel it coming; his reserves of come running low. "Baby, I'm gonna...! Fuck, I'm sorry!" Suddenly, a hard stream of piss arcs across Zip's high cheekbone. It covers him, drenching his hair as Ash loses control, heaving out breaths as he presses his face against the door, cheeks ruddy with arousal and embarrassment. It drips down onto the blonde's shirt, turning it translucent as it sticks to his perfect, pale skin. It seems to go on forever, slicking his skin as he watches with empty, lidded sapphire eyes. Some of it leaks onto his pants and, as the stream lessens, Zip falls back against the door, body soaked in the older man's piss and come.

When Ash stumbles back, cock soft and spent in his hand, he dares to raise his eyes to the kid.  
"Jeez, I'm sorry, kid. I..." He doesn't have an excuse. Instead, he tugs up his pants and buckles his belt, hauling the blonde over his shoulder hastily.  
"What--" The redhead waitress looks surprised to see the two of them as she stands there, holding Ash's bag of takeaway breakfast food.  
"Thanks." Is all he manages as he grabs the kid's hoodie and bag and rushes out of the diner with the quiet, (currently) empty-headed blonde on his shoulder.

Pablo, sat on the hood of the car, glances over pleasantly before his eyes widen in concern.  
"Who is--" He goes to ask but Ash rushes to the door of the trailer, opening it with some force after he clumsily passes Pablo the bag of waffles, the coffee and the car keys.  
"Just drive." The older man demands pleadingly as he steps into the trailer and slams the door shut behind him.


	2. Victim of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Ash finds Zip's true identity.

In the trailer, Ash hauls the kid onto his bed, dropping his hoodie and bag onto the floor as the trailer begins to move, asphalt moving quick beneath their feet. Zip's breath comes hard and fast as he blinks wearily, recovering slightly.  
"You back with me, kid?" He asks, grabbing some warm, soapy water, a flannel and a towel.  
"That was..." He murmurs softly as Ash quickly pulls off his clothes. Unsurprisingly, the blonde is hard as a rock, leaking precome as Ash tries to scrub him up a bit.  
"Shut it, kid, I'm gettin' you cleaned up." He breathes as he dips the flannel in the water and begins to clean his hair.  
"No, don't worry about it..." Zip breathes but Ash keeps him still.  
"No, I'm gonna--" Suddenly, with a bout of strength, the kid grabs his wrist and holds it still as he stands and walks down the length of the trailer.

Once away from Ash, the kid shudders violently, his skin turning a light bluish colour as his hair burns to black; his short, blonde hair becoming a long, black ponytail. When he turns, Ash watches him closely. His eyes cloud with blackness, covering his entire eye with inky darkness, as a tattoo spreads across his left eye. The lines of it curve and sway, like vines of ivy. The creature before him has a scar across its abdomen, crudely stitched together.  
"You're a-- You're a--"  
"A demon, yes, and I must say you put on a spectacular show, Ashley Williams." Instantly, Ash goes for his shotgun and points it at the blue creature as it stands before him. "I'm not your run-of-the-mill demon. I'm not here to kill you and I'm not here to summon more Deadites to your door." He explains and the older man's brows knit in confusion.  
"You're not here to kill me?" He repeats and Zip -- or what *was* Zip -- shakes his head.  
"Would I have let you piss on me if I were?" He retorts easily and Ash rubs the back of his neck.

"So, you are...?" Ash offers as the blue demon pulls on some of Pablo's clean clothes; a graphic t-shirt and a pair of jeans.  
"Zas'ura or Zura." Zura explains, striding back to sit next to the older(?) man on his bed.  
"How old are you?" He continues as he shovels the last of his waffles into his mouth.  
"Read." He murmurs, passing the hunter the demonology book from his messenger bag after turning it to the correct page.  
"A six-hundred-year-old demon of pure chaos; Zas'ura brings violence, drunkenness and lust wherever he goes? Huh. That true?" Ash narrows his eyes at the picture. "You don't photograph very well, I gotta say."  
"A puritan artist's rendition of frolic and festivities? Of course, they wouldn't want to capture my true face." The demon replies, straddling Ash's thighs, tossing away the styrofoam container and the book as he licks at the corner of the demon-hunter's lips, tasting the sweetness of maple syrup on his tongue, a drop that must've smeared across Ash's cheek. "As a demon, I've heard of you. Your tale of debauchery is legendary...but also your tale of fear and deceit." He's smiling up until the last few words.  
"W-Wait. Fear and deceit? What?" He echoes and the demon grins.  
"You hide yourself behind the mask of heterosexuality when you could be...so much more. If you admitted your attraction, you could have pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." Zura explains and Ash shakes his head.  
"... No, I like girls. Y'know, women? Chicks? I like 'em..." He trails off and the blue demon just smirks silently.  
"Then I suppose I'll take my leave." Zura stands and the arousal straining against the mortal's pants is only too obvious.  
"Wait a sec." The incubus stops, back turned toward the demon-hunter. "Pleasure beyond my wildest dreams? What does that mean exactly?" With a sly glance over his shoulder, Ash realises he may have just asked a very wrong (or very right) question.

Maybe the guy has a point because, all of a sudden, Ash is splayed out on his back as Zura pulls his shirt open and then off, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his red-hot skin. Instinctively, Ash goes to cover the swell of his belly but the demon pins his wrists to his sides, worshipping the demon-hunter's body with his mouth. His chest and biceps are all muscle and, even when he reaches the first roll of Ash's belly, Zura doesn't stop, planting kisses there, even as the mortal groans and whines in anticipation. The demon nips at the skin with his teeth as he descends down the strip of downy hair that trails over the mortal's abdomen. Rather touch-starved, Ash grows sensitive quite quickly as Zura traces his fingers down the hunter's sides, hearing him becoming more and more breathless.  
"I'm going to map out your body and see what makes you scream." The demon purrs as he moves to press his lips to Ash's ear, pulling the curtain across to shield them from the rest of the trailer.

After finding some thin, dirty tracksuit bottoms to tie around Ash's wrists and blindfolding him with the legs of the same pants, Zura gets down to work. The demon pulls off the hunter's boots and his pants but leaves on his jock strap, stained again with precome and a little piss. Gently, Zura starts at Ash's wrist, a fingertip trailing slowly over his arm before passing onto the underside of his upper arm. He finds that the skin there is soft and sensitive as the mortal twitches a little and sighs.  
"Mmn..." Replacing his finger at the hollow of Ash's throat, the demon follows the line down his sternum, over his belly and to the hem of his jock strap, causing the demon-hunter's hips to twitch up. "H-Hahh..." Starting at the inside of his ankle, Zura tracks his fingertip up the mortal's leg, stopping to dip at the back of his knee before progressing to the thigh. Ash sucks in a breath and angles his hips down, searching for friction.  
"Patience." The blue demon whispers as his finger works up the hunter's inner thigh.  
"That word's not...in my vocabulary." Ash jokes, voice dripping with want as his hips jerk forward, the incubi's fingers following the edge of his jock strap and causing his cock to twitch, a fresh spurt of precome dampening the material.

Zura follows these same paths multiple times, first with his fingers then his nails then his lips.

The demon's hot breath ghosts over the inside of Ash's thighs and he gasps, instinctively spreading his legs. He's growing overstimulated now, his cock so hard it's stretching the material of his jock strap.  
"F-Fuck... I need to..." He whines and Zura *finally* presses his lips to the front of the bulge, pressing a quick kiss to the clothed, weeping crown.  
"What do you need?" The blue-skinned demon asks, lips moving against his clothed cock as he draws his nails up the inside of Ash's sensitive thighs.  
"Need to... Need to come again...!" His tongue lolls about on his bottom lip as he bucks up, searching for sensation.  
"Get on your knees, daddy." Zura pulls back, standing as he watches the hunter obediently turn onto his belly and prop himself up.  
"What're you gonna...?" He asks and the demon smiles to himself, kneeling behind the mortal.

Pressing his face into the sheets, Ash feels something slick and warm against his hole. It feels like a tongue and he arches his back into the sensation as he feels Zura's hot breath over the small of his back.  
"Ah! Ohhh... Dirty, dirty boy..." He drawls, getting over the initial shock as he leans back, hands fisting into the sheets. The demon slides in the tip of his long tongue and it breaches the hunter much easier than he first anticipates. He tries a little deeper, tongue laving against the slick, tight walls as he hears Ash huff out a choked back sigh, a low moan following shortly afterwards. "Ohh, baby, that's perfect..." A little further and the mortal has taken the widest part of his tongue, six inches of squirming muscle nowhere near filling him. When he pulls out, Zura watches the way his hole gapes slightly, his rim eagerly clenching around emptiness especially when he uses a finger to trace around the ring of muscle.  
"You're so loose, so eager. One would be curious as to why your hole would be so trained to take such large intrusions if you were exclusively into those of the female persuasion." Zura teases, easing two digits into the hunter's entrance, feeling his insides coil, hot and tight, around him.  
"W-Wait..." Ash breathes but the demon crooks his fingers just right, prodding expertly at his prostate and hearing the mortal melt into the bed. "The -- f-fuck... -- trailer...stopped..." He moans weakly and Zura turns just as the curtain is whipped away.

"Woah!!" Pablo's loud yell brings Ash back to the present as he falls onto his side and tries his best to cover himself up. The handsome, older stud sat behind Ash is only too attractive and it takes the younger man a moment before he can speak.  
"Really?" The hunter manages and the unknown man looks down.  
"Ah, right. Sorry. Defence mechanism." Shedding his disguise, Zura displays the light blue of his skin, dark eyes studying Pablo up and down.  
"What the fuck?" The young man asks as the demon licks his fingers clean and holds out his hand.  
"Zas'ura." He introduces but Pablo pulls a bottle from the nearby kitchenette, smashing it against the wall and holding it at the demon threateningly (or as threateningly as Pablo can manage).  
"Woah, woah, woah! Easy, tiger." Ash sits up, cock softening in his jock strap.  
"He's a-a-a-a--"  
"A demon?" Zura offers and the young man nods.  
"Yeah! He's a demon, jefe, we can't just--"  
"He isn't like the others." Ash explains, holding up his hands. "I didn't know until he was in the trailer but he's good. He's solid." He nods and Pablo nods reluctantly, dropping the broken beer bottle to the floor. There's a brief moment of silence. "Is Kelly up?" A figure stands in the doorway, eyes wide, as it swiftly leaves.


	3. Too Many Hands [WIP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Ash and Zura find themselves in a familiar situation.
> 
> [Set during the events of E06S01.]

The Western Moose brings back memories of a few days ago, sweet waffles and hot coffee. Ash had told Pablo and Kelly to wait in the trailer while he paid so Zura sits opposite him, as Zip, watching to see the way he'll weasel his way out of this one. This poor, poor waitress.  
"When my hand got cut off, this hand became super sensitive. I think you know what I mean." Zura's eyes widen, watching the master at work. "Y'see, I'm not gonna be able to pay the check that you gave me but I'm gonna be able to give you somethin' worth a whole lot more valuable. Meet me in the men's room in three minutes and I'll make sure to string your racket." This poor, poor woman. She slips away, face contorted into a shocked-disgusted sneer.  
"You...are unbelievable." Zura sighs, taking a sip of juice as he shakes his head.  
"Unbelievably what?" Ash asks, pouting a little as he looks up at the disguised demon.  
"Just... You're worse than me; a literal sex demon." He falls silent for a moment as he eats his last strip of bacon. "By the way, her telling you about her vicious-looking husband, wielding a knife? That was a threat. She isn't going to meet you." He explains, running a hand through his blonde hair as he looks up at the hunter.  
"Still worth a try, right?"

Walking over to the men's room, Ash glances around before pushing the door open and heading inside. A hot sensation spreads throughout Zura's chest, something burning, something angry. He finishes his coffee and follows in Ash's footsteps, slipping into the men's room.  
"You're a little early, aren't you? Eager to get a big tip out me, swee-- Oh. Get out, blue, I'm tryna pay our bill." The disguised demon folds his arms and shakes his head.  
"She isn't coming. Last I saw, she was refilling everyone's coffee cups." Ash curses under his breath and glances down into the pink-stained water, his skin a little sticky from the presence of the sugar water.  
"Shit. You think she'll just let us go?" The hunter asks and Zura wanders a little closer, standing behind the older-looking man and pressing open-mouthed kisses to the side of his throat, watching the way his body sags against the sink.  
"Does it matter?" Blue eyes flash with black and Ash shivers, fingers curling against the sink. "How about...I string *your* racket?"  
"You know I don't actually have a friend that does that?" Ash swallows thickly as he feels the demon's hands palm down his tender sides.  
"My thoughts as much." Pressing Ash's face to the surface behind the sink, Zura ruts up against his ass, biting his lip as he watches the hunter blush in the mirror, dark hair falling over his face. Darkness falls before the blonde's eyes, a cruel smirk pulling at his full lips. "I want you to watch while I fuck you. I want you to admit that you love it." He growls, pressing his chest to Ash's back so he can whisper against the hunter's ear.  
"You gonna make daddy come?" The mortal asks, hints of humour and challenge in his voice as the demon chuckles.  
"Daddy's gonna lose count."

Ash stays bowed against the sink, hands balled into fists as he's already straining against the zipper of his pants. Zura graps at his hips, holding him still as the demon rolls his hips against his ass. Hard in a new pair of tight, blue jeans, the incubus sighs, reaching to tangle one of his hands into Ash's hair, pulling roughly so that he can fully see his face in the mirror. His cheeks are a bright red, dark eyes averted from the demon's gaze.  
"Look at that face...and I've barely touched you." Ash bites at his lip, groaning headily as he arches his back into Zura's body.  
"Jesus, baby, just...take it easy, yeah? I'm a li'l' out of practice." He wheezes, knees wobbling as he strains to grind back against the demon behind him.  
"Daddy's gonna come as many times as I can make him." The hand on Ash's hip moves to palm between his shoulder blades, the peaks of the bone pressing through the skin and creating these stark shadows, even through his shirt. "Daddy's got such a pretty body, so sensitive..." That palm slides down to the small of his back, nails biting into the covered flesh. His finger slides into one of the hunter's belt loops, pulling Ash back against his crotch.  
"Oh, fuck... How'd you fit that into those jeans?" The hunter huffs, dark eyes looking up in the mirror. Easing the mortal's slacks over his hips (and his more than slappable ass), Zura reaches around to wrap a hand around his clothed cock, confined within his regular jock strap.  
"You like your jock straps, huh?" He notes with a hint of amusement.  
"What can I say; they make my ass look great." Ash replies breathlessly, reaching back with his flesh hand to snap one of the elastic straps against the back of his thigh. Zura can't really disagree.

Aching to be let loose, Zura pops the button on his jeans and shoves down his briefs, releasing his cock to the air, hard and aching. Spitting in his hand and slicking his cock with it, he tilts his hips, the shaft sliding against Ash's hole, twitching and warm.  
"Mmmn... Jeez, blue, I got you all riled up because I was gonna boink a waitress in here?" The hunter groans, arching his back again to grind up against Zura's cock. Pressing in, the demon slides in crown of his cock, breaching Ash's hot body and causing him to drag his nails against the tiled surface of the sink. "Easy there, cowboy. Take it slow, yeah?" Zura nods, inching further and further into the mortal's slick, hot body. A groan echoes through Ash's broad chest, deep and low, as he watches the two of them in the mirror. The disguised demon takes it nice and slow, seven inches finally fully sheathed inside the demon hunter, the head pressed perfectly against his prostate. "Hahh... Yeah, that's good, baby..." He breathes as Zura lays his chest over Ash's back, lips drawn close to his ear. His hips still so that the mortal can grow accustomed to the sensation.  
"Bet it feels good, daddy, to have my cock in you." The demon husks against his ear and the hunter shivers.  
"Y-Yeah..."  
"The door's open. I never locked it. You like the idea of somebody catching you bent over the sink in a public bathroom with a demon's cock jammed up your ass?" Zura runs his tongue over the shell of the mortal's ear, feeling the demon-hunter's body buck back as the colour of his face darkens.

Drawing back, Zura starts at a slow pace, easing in and out of Ash's tight body as he rounds his back.  
"Ughh... Jeez, that's good, blue." With one hand, the demon grasps the hunter's jaw, forcing him to look up into the mirror, his lips parted as he breathes heavily.  
"Look at you, daddy. You're so gorgeous." He coos gently, hips slowly bucking against Ash's own.


	4. One of These Nights [WIP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Ash and Zura get drunk and wake up together.

Alcohol affects demons differently, especially a demon of drunkenness, lust and violence.

Ash is on his fifth beer, throwing them back like it's no big deal, but Zura was insistent on doing shots of vodka. Eight shots in and he's still going strong, probably because he hasn't slowed down to feel the effects just yet. The hunter can't say much either as he slumps a little in his seat.  
"How're you holdin' up, blue?" He asks, voice a little more slurred than he would've expected. After his last shot, making that ten in total, Zura slams his glass down and shakes his head.  
"Whew. That's the good stuff." He mutters, letting his long, black hair fall to the small of his back as he sits back on the futon.  
"How do you...look even prettier than usual?" The hunter slurs and the demon shakes his head.  
"Shut up." The incubus begins to slur, patting Ash's shoulder warmly, and the demon-slayer could swear he sees a blue blush paint across his high cheekbones. "No wonder you're so fat; y'know how many calories is in one of those?" He vaguely gestures to the can of beer that the hunter cracks open with his mechanical hand.  
"I'm not fat... I'm robust." Ash replies, pouting as he downs his drink and sits down next to the demon.  
"Don't get defensive on me now." Zura purrs, moving to kneel behind the older man, unbuttoning his shirt and palming is way down his sides before planting his hands on the soft curve of the mortal's abdomen. "It's hot."

The skin there is unbelievably soft and sensitive too as the demon draws small spirals along the flesh.  
"... Never heard that one before." The hunter breathes, letting his arms hang limply by his sides as he watches Zura's talented, blue hands draw absent-minded patterns over the skin.  
"No?"  
"Nah, it's always been 'Ash, when's the baby due'." He murmurs as the demon peppers kisses along the crook of his neck, hands exploring the way his belly feels so soft but so solid, muscle undercutting the layer of soft fat.  
"No, it's hot. Let me show you."

Settling on his knees, Zura loops his arms around Ash's waist as he nuzzles into his belly, humming softly as he presses soft kisses to the skin there. The older man's breath catches in his lungs as he watches the demon worship his body, lips and hands and tongues and fingers. The alcohol and the sensation has his head reeling. The mortal's fingers tangle into the demon's long, black hair and Zura raises his eyes, meeting the hunter's hazy eyes. Leaning down, Ash falters for a moment before pressing his lips to those of the demon. The kiss is blinding, passionate and fiery, as the hunter wraps his arms around the demon's shoulders, holding him close. When Zura clocks what's going on, he pushes the mortal away, falling back to the floor.  
"What're you doing?" He asks, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.  
"I'm playin' quarterback for the Yankees. No, what do you think I'm doin'?" Ash demands but Zura shakes his head.  
"I'm-- You can't--"  
"Okay, no kissin'. Jeez, blue, you're not usually this uptight." The older man sighs as he helps the demon back onto his knees.

Zura resumes his light teasing, hands gently easing under the waistline of Ash's slacks and the older man leans back, head spinning as the demon leans down to drag down the zipper with his teeth. Popping the button, the demon watches the older man's clothed erection strain against his jock strap.  
"You like the praise, huh, daddy?" He drawls, rubbing a hand over the swell of Ash's belly before planting a kiss just below his navel.  
"Mmm-hmnn..." The hunter hums and sighs as he watches the demon inch toward the hem of his jock strap. "F-Fuck, blue...!" A gentle kiss to the leaking head has the older man biting at his lip and carding a hand through the demon's long, dark hair. Slender fingers wrap around Ash's thick, clothed cock, breath catching in his throat.  
"You're so rugged and handsome and I can't help but touch you, Ash, daddy." Zura purrs, squeezing a little as a spurt of precome stains the fabric.  
"U-Ughh... Blue, you're gonna make me...come, baby, I can't--" His words are breathy and hesitant as he chokes on them, the demon's fingers curling tight around his cock and balls. "Ohh, f-fuck, baby...!" His dark eyes are pleading as he looks down at the demon, his inky black gaze predatory and somewhat amused.

"You're already gonna come, daddy?" Ash's eyes roll back into his head as he grips at the sheets beneath him with white-knuckled enthusiasm. Soft kisses begin just past his knee, Zura's sinfully soft lips trailing up his inner thighs, teasing the tender skin there. Ash bites at his bottom lip, whining as he leans back, watching Zura work his way up his legs, murmuring gentle praises against the flesh.  
"So sensitive... So handsome and pretty... Ohh, daddy, you're so hot..." The older man's cheeks are bright red, sweat beading across his brow and also across his chest as his body flushes with heat. "You wanna come already?" The demon teases, licking his lips as he watches Ash's cock twitch in his grip.  
"If you keep talkin' like that, I won't be far off." He huffs as Zura bites his lip.  
"Now the question is, how do I take care of you? Do you deserve my cock or my mouth?" A mischievous look crosses his face. "Or should I just leave you?" Ash glances down, eyes now totally eclipsed with want.  
"You can't-- You wouldn't--" He sputters, hips twitching up. "Fuck, don't make me beg, baby."

* * *

Ash groans as he sits up, his body a little compressed from the way he was sleeping. He swings his legs over the side of the futon and raises his arms in the air, arching his back, as he yawns.  
"Morning, stud." Zura murmurs from behind him, a single fingertip trailing from his tailbone all the way up to the back of his neck. The hunter shudders and groans, shoulders slumping as he melts into the demon's touch. The way the older man is so touch-starved makes it easy for Zura to tease him. Dragging his nails down his back or palming at his neck, the demon will find the hunter hard and wanting.  
"Mornin', blue." Ash sighs, turning to watch the demon snake a little closer, curling his body around the hunter's back so he can reach all of his body. The filtered sunlight paints the mortal in bright yellows and oranges, accenting the broadness of his shoulders and chest with dark shadows.  
"You're so gorgeous in the morning." Zura doesn't look all that bad either, his long, jet black hair splayed out across the sheets. In the morning sun, his skin almost looks green, tinted by the intense yellow of the light.

Ash sighs, feeling Zura wrap his arms around his pudgy mid-section, raising his hand to draw a slow line from the base of his neck down to the waistband of his jock strap. The sunlight is warm on the back of his neck and he sucks in a breath as the demon presses feather-light kisses to the small of his back.


	5. Lavender Moon [WIP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** After undergoing Zura's mating ritual, Ash and the demon encounter yet another challenge.
> 
> (Pablo's dream partner visage is based upon [Charles Michael Davis](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/91620173641484304/?nic_v2=1a6HixwPQ) so go look at him if you need reference.)

Sprawled along the bed, Zura runs the tips of his fingers along the centre of Ash's chest soothingly, pressing sweet kisses to his shoulder. Bare bodies pressed together, the two are quietly happy in each other's company, the hunter sipping at a lukewarm beer from the side of the bed. Ash follows the line of the demon's body with his eyes, the dips and curves of his chest and hips and thighs. The air in the trailer is warm and quiet and still and, for once in a long while, Ash feels at peace.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Ash bolts upright and Zura slinks off the bed, wrapping a sheet around his waist.  
"Don't." The mortal warns but the demon cocks a brow and chuckles.  
"Deadites knock?" He teases as he saunters toward the door, unlocking it and open it. Much to his surprise, Pablo stands outside the trailer. The two of them look at each other for a moment before Zura stands aside to let the younger man in.  
"Ah, Pablo." Ash smiles as he comes into view.  
"Woah! Jefe! Can you--" He yelps unexpectedly and the older man tugs a blanket over his bare crotch hastily.  
"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."  
"What's up?" The demon asks, voice sweet and low, as he leans against the kitchenette.  
"Well, I-- Umm... You were being-- Kelly and I couldn't sleep because-- I think--" He starts but the couple just look at him, at each other, in confusion.  
"Take a breath, amigo, and try again." Ash advises and Pablo nods quickly, inhaling deeply.  
"I... Well... Kelly and I were finding it hard to sleep because you were -- umm... -- being a little loud. I was gonna ask if you could just, y'know, cool it a little?" He asks and Ash flushes a bright red as he rubs the back of his neck.  
"Sure, Pablo. Sorry. We didn't know we were..." Ash trails off, watching the demon slip behind the younger man.

Zura's skin turns a rich, deep brown, lips plump and full as he grows in size, only by a few inches. His build is more athletic, hands large and arms strong. His hair becomes short and cropped toward his head, his eyes turning a deep brown that compliments the hue of his skin. Pablo follows Ash's gaze, spinning on his heel to face the now huge form of the demon, mouth agape.  
"... See something you like, novio?" Zura purrs, bringing up a hand to brush his knuckles gently across the younger man's jawline. Pablo's mouth closes then opens then closes as he desperately searches for words.  
"... Wh...Why do you look like...?" He asks, voice barely audible as he leaps away from the demon's touch.  
"Like who?" Ash asks and Pablo's eyes flutter.  
"Your visage was a nerdy damsel in distress, Ash. This...is Pablo's best friend from high school. He...played football." Zura -- now Shawn -- explains, voice deep and slow as he stoops a little, knuckles slowly grazing down the side of Pablo's neck. An involuntary groan echoes from the younger man as he leans into the contact. "You can join us, if you want." Shawn offers and Pablo is trying his best not to acknowledge the way his cock twitches in his jeans.

Stepping around the younger man, Shawn lets the sheet fall from around his waist before laying beside Ash, his large, warm, umber-hued hands sliding up the older man's chest. His lips part and a soft breath leaves him, ghosting over the hunter's broad shoulders. Expertly keeping the most tantalisingly tender parts of his anatomy out of view, Shawn presses a kiss to Ash's jaw, eliciting a breathy moan from his companion. The hunter is already leaking again, a damp patch seeping through the material of the blanket as he admires the new look of his lover.  
"Join us, Pablo." He offers again and the younger man sucks in a breath, a small whine slipping from his lips.

Awkwardly, Pablo sits at the end of the bed, tapping his feet anxiously. Shawn's lips turn up into this soft smirk as he watches the younger man sit on the bed.  
"Good choice, novio." He sighs, moving so Pablo can sit between them. Gently, Shawn trails his fingers over the younger man's shoulder, tracing the soft line of his throat before stroking down the centre of his chest as he leans to whisper into his ear. "We'll treat you right, novio, don't you worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Novio. = Sweetheart.


End file.
